


The Villainous secret

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will the secret villainous affair remain a secret?





	The Villainous secret

**Author's Note:**

> Write what you think I should do next

Cortex is waiting for Tiny. Tiny walks through and grabs the lube says “Tiny coming Through.” and Cortex says “Tiny you always know how to please me.” Tiny proceeds to put the lube on. Uka Uka flies in and says “Cortex YOU cheat on me, I have lost my patience as you have failed to love me.” And Uka Uka leaves then past the door Dingodile says “Break out the butter, I'm gonna make toast my love” Dingodile opens the door said”Tiny how could you forget making toast as YOU cheated on me”. Tiny says “but....but.....” but Dingodile shouts“but YOU cheated so I’m leaving you” and leaves. Tiny gets up turns to Cortex and says “Tiny no like you” and runs out after Dingodile shouting “Dingo,I’m sorry my love”. Cortex starts to cry.


End file.
